A New Beginning
by mola26
Summary: This is my first JEssie Fanfic. This is about some fluffiness about Jessie and Luke and the beginning of their new relationship after JEssie is told that the Ross family doesn't need a nanny for the kids anymore.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I just got into Jessie and I read some fanfics about Luke and Jessie. I haven't seen one about how their relationship on a deeper dating level. The fanfic 'The Map to My Heart' written by Sat-Isis. I highly recommend you to read the story. So here's my first Jessie Fanic! Enjoy!3**

Jessie's POV

I leaned forward on balcony in the Ross Family penthouse. It was around 11 o'clock and the stars were shining bright on this sad night. I signed, this was going to be the last night I would spend the night here at the penthouse. The Ross family had found me an okay sized apartment a couple of blocks away and they gave me all of the money I had worked.

Since Emma turned 18 they decided that they didn't need a nanny anymore, but they said that I could see the kids as much as I wanted to, or more like if the kids wanted to see me they could.

I would miss Emma's fashion and her boy obsessed attitude.

I would surprisingly miss Mrs. Kipling and Ravi. His accent and his funny saying that never made sense but was always need in the situation. I giggles a little bit at the memories.

I'd miss Zuri, she was the one who got tho job in the first place and I could never thank her enough. I'd even miss her 'it's all about me' attitude and how she still wants me to read her a bed time story even though she was 12 years old. She was the one that I have spent the most time with because of her being the youngest.

Luke….my secret crush. Even though I've rejected him in the past and mostly in the beginning as the years past I allowed his hitting on me to not go without punishments. As he got older, I found it hard not to be attracted to him. He's hilarious, actually smarter than anyone of us could believe, and he's sweet and caring. When Tony cheated on me he helped me through it, even watch a couple of chick flicks with me while the other kids were off at sleepovers.

Now we was a six foot five inch 17 year old, six-pack, muscular, still rocking the freckles I was totally take in back. I'll miss seeing his smiling face everyday and how I get those butterflies when he's around and how my heart skips a beat when he smiles at me or calls me babe.

A tear creeps down my face and I whip it off and sniffed a little. Before I knew it I was sobbing into my hands, still leaning on the balcony.

"Jessie?" I turned around to see Luke in a wife-beater and sweatpants. He had a concerned look on his face. I quickly whipped away my tears, not wanting him to see me like this.

"Luke, shouldn't you be in bed? It's past 11." The kids didn't even know that I was leaving yet, their parents were gonna tell them tomorrow afternoon once they came home form school.

"I came down for a glass of water and I saw you out here. Why are you crying?" He took a step forward.

"No reason." I squeaked out before more tears fell down my cheeks. Luke walked up to me, picked me up, and sat me on his lap as he sat down on one of the lawn chairs.

"Now Jessie, I know that's somethings not right or else you wouldn't be crying. Now tell me what's wrong babe."

"I'm gonna miss that." I said with a sniff.

"Miss what?" I didn't care anymore, I had to tell him.

"Promise not to tell anyone?"

"You have my word."

"You calling me babe."

"Why would you miss that? You're right here."

"I know, but when I leave I'm going to miss it."

"When you leave. What do you mean by that?"

"Starting tomorrow I'm not your nanny anymore. Since Emma is 18, your parents have decided that you guys don't need a nanny anymore." I broke down, saying to Luke made it so real and I just broke. I hugged him and sobbed into his shoulder. It was quiet for a couple of minutes.

"Luke, are you okay?"

His eyes threatened to let the tears in his eyes fall, one escaped. I whipped it away with my thumb.

"Luke don't cry. I can't stand to see you cry."

"Jessie, please don't go." He hugged me tight and cried into my shoulder, now it was my time to comfort him tonight. I started to pet the back of his head/neck and started to make calming noises to calm him down.

"Luke, it'll be okay."

"Can you promise that?" He asked while pulling out and looking into my eyes while his eyes were watery. It broke my already breaking heart. I shook my head.

"No Luke, I can't. But your parents promised that we can see each other whenever you kids want to see me. I'll only be living a couple of blocks away."

"But it won't be the same. I want you as my nanny. I want you to be only down the hall Jessie. I don't want you to leave me."

We looked into each other's eyes for a minute or two. I saw him looking at my lips and I couldn't help but look at his. He cupped my face with his right hand; I couldn't help but lean into it.

He leaned in and closed his eyes, and I did the same. A thousand fireworks went off and I felt the love in the kiss. It was warm and it felt natural. After a could of minutes of kissing, we pulled away. I looked into his eyes and smiled a big goofy grin. My heart melted by the way his eyes sparkled when he smiled back at me.

"Jessie, I know you know that I love you, but you only thunk of it as a little kid crush, but it's true. I'm in love with you; I may only be 17 but I do know what love is, and it's you."

I cupped his face, "Luke, I love you too. I have for about a year, after you helped me get through my break up with Tony. Opening up with me and letting me see your sweet side made me truly fall in love with you. I know you're 17 and I'm 22."

"I'll be 18 in 4 months, I mean Emma's been 18 for 6 months already and that means that I don't have long as well until we can publicly be together."

"Luke, you wanna be with me. Like dating."

"Well, secretly dating until I'm 18. I don't want anything to happen to you." He whipped away so dried up tears off my cheeks.

"Okay, so we have 4 months until you're legal and we can publicly date. But what will your parents think or your siblings?"

"I don't care that much, but I know Emma will orb ably go crazy because we ust look so cute together and my parents might be a little mad at first. but happy because you are already a part of the family and this makes you one step closer to actually being an official member of the family."

"Don't get ahead of yourself buddy, but that's also too sweet to not make me feel better. But I think that right now telling everyone about us shouldn't be the the first things on our minds. You need to act surprised and shocked when your parents tell you tomorrow about me not being your nanny anymore, and dealing with your siblings. And you can't tell anyone about this, as you know."

"Promise, but can we kiss on it."

"I usually would say no, but how I can I say no to my boyfriend on that request."

"Boyfriend, I like the sound of that."

Our lips collided, the kiss was more passionate and love filled the air. When we came back for air I looked at my watch.

"Luke, it's 12:16, we should get to bed."

"Can I sleep in your room?"

"Luke, I hate aging this….but no. Goodnight."

"Wait, can I walk you to your room?"

"Sure."

He grabbed my hand and we walked to our bedrooms hand in hand, kissed each other goodnight, and went to sleep.

Luke's POV

As my siblings and I walked home from school I couldn't ignore the knot in my stomach. I knew that once we got home our parents would tell us that Jessie wouldn't be our nanny anymore and she'd already be moved out. I missed her already, this just wasn't fair.

We got out of the elevator to see our parents sitting down on the couch.

"Mom! Dad!"

Everyone screamed and ran to them for a hug. Even I ran up to them and gave them a big hug. I was still mad at them, but I still loved them very much.

"Kids, sit down please." We all sat down on the couch and I tried to prepare myself for what they were going to tell all of us.

"Kids, you know we love you very much, but we have some news." Mom then stepped in.

"It's not the happiest news, but you guys need to know. Jessie isn't our nanny anymore."

"WHAT?!"

"What do mean she's not our nanny anymore?" Zuri asked while crying.

"Well sweetie, you're too old for a nanny. Emma's almost done with her year off until he comes and helps me out with my fashion line. Luke's almost done with his senior year and will be 18 in 4 months. Ravi will be a Junior next year and you'll be a teenager next year. You guys don't need a nanny anymore."

"But I want Jessie!" Zuri screamed.

"Zuri, she'll just be a couple of blocks away if you ever want to see her."

"But it won't be the same!"

Zuri sobbed into my mother's shoulder, Ravi was lightly crying into my dad's arm while Emma was sobbing into some tissues she was holding. The news didn't hit me as hard as it did the first time, but it still hit me. My eyes got watery again, just the thought made me sad.

I left the living room and ran up to my room. The anger grew inside me; my sad stage pasted and now I was angry at everything. Angry that my parents fired Jessie. Angry that I had finally gotten Jessie but she was a little out of my grasp. Angry that I won't see her when I wake up and then when I go to flowed through my veins and I punched the wall, leaving a hole. I knew that my parents would kill me for that, but right know I didn't care.

I heard a knock on my door and I walked over to open it. I saw Emma standing there, still having tears in her eyes.

"What do you want?"

"To make sure you were okay; I heard a loud sound. What happened?"

I looked over my right shoulder and motioned my head towards the hole in the wall I had just made a couple of minutes ago.

"Oh My God. What happened?"

"What do you think? What does it look like?"

She walked over to the hole in the wall.

"I can't believe you made this. Are you really that angry? I know we all loved Jessie but…" She based and then pointed at me. "Unless you are more in loge with her than we thought…or she could be in love with you. Like that would ever happen!" She started laughing, but I couldn't crack a smile.

"Wait! You and her? Explanation please!"

"You can't tell anyone! I when I say anyone I mean anyone! We just kissed last night and in 4 months you'll have nothing to worry about. Please don't tell anyone! It's bad enough that she's not our nanny anymore, but if anyone else found out without Jessie and I telling them it'd be terrible! So please keep your mouth shut!"

"Okay, fine. But only because you're my brother and I love Jessie like a sister. Plus you guys look so cute together!"

"Okay promise. And this promise isn't lightly. You break it and there are extremely bad consequences. Got it?"

"Got it."

**Line Break**

Mom and dad had let me go spend the day alone doing what ever I want since she was working with Emma, Zuri was at the park with Ravi with mom and dad. I was standing in the elevator when i heard the ding on the 17th floor. I stepped out and walked down the hall to room 17D. I knocked on the door.

"I'm coming." I heard Jessie say on the other side, I couldn't help but smile at the sound of her voice. She opened that door in blue skinny jeans, a tight purple tank top, and black socks.

"Hello beautiful." I then went in for a hello kiss.

"As much as I love those kisses let's not do them right in the hallway just yet. Now come on in."

I walked into the living room and it definitely wasn't as big as our penthouse but I wasn't expecting it to be. The living too had a couch and a love seat. The kitchen was to the left, connected to the living room and there was a small balcony. There were stairs that I was guessing lead to the bedroom.

"It's a 3 1/2 bath with a master bedroom and two other bedrooms. So if you kids ever wanted to stay over one night." She said while turning around to face me. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her close to me. She placed her arms around my neck and our forehead was touching.

"What are you saying Jessie? Are you letting me sleep in the master bedroom with you on those nights?"

"Not when your siblings are here. And we have 4 months till I truly start to think about that Mr." She smiled and I kissed her.

"Can we go sit down on the couch, cause I'm a little tired from walking all the way over here." I smiled at her, her eyes just took my breathe away. She nodded and we sat down on the couch. I put her on my lap and held her close to me.

"I'm going to enough and cherish this day alone with you." She giggled and my heart skipped a beat. I cupped her face and leaned in to kiss her.

Once our lips collided I was on cloud 9. My tongue lightly traced her lips asking for entrance. Her mouth opened and soon our tongues were in a battle for dominance. Mine was winning until I noticed that she wasn't fighting anymore, she was sucking my tongue. I didn't know how to react to this, besides the growing bulge in my jeans.

My hands moved from her waist to her ass." I felt her smile and I couldn't help but smile as well. After of what I believe was around 5 minutes, actually 15 minutes, I squeeze her ass and I smirked. I could tell she was not expecting that. She responded by having her hands travel down to my chest and her hands were just under my shirt where my swimmers-V was. I squeezed her again and I heard her moan in my mouth so I moaned back.

I took my lips away from hers and started to kiss her neck. One of her hands went to my neck and the other one was in my hair. I kissed her neck harder and started sucking on one place and lightly bit her, like a love bite kinda thing. She let out a loud moan and I smirked. I pulled away to see my master piece.

She opened her eyes and looked at me, "I;m guessing it'll be hard to cover it up once I see it."

"Hey, I worked hard on that."

"That's not the only thing that's hard." She said with a smirk.

"No, it's not."

I laid her down on the couch and got on top of her; using my elbows so I wouldn't crush her. Our lips collided once and, expect with more needing and hunger this time. After a while we came back up for air. I looked at the clock.

"Jessie."

"Yes?"

"We've been in this position for about an hour."

"Really? A whole hour?"

"Well maybe I'm just that into you." I said with a smirk.

"Metaphorically my sweet."

"Wow. Rejected about tho for the second time in like 2 hours." I chuckled and she laughed. God how I love that laugh.

"How about we clean ourselves. Half of your hair looks like standing up."

"Why don't we do that then something else."

"How about we bake some cookies after. For old times sake."

"I'd love to." I walked up to her and kissed her.

**How was my first Jessie fanfic? Tell me! Until the next update!**

**-Morgan**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back with the second chapter! Enjoy!3**

Jessie's POV

After Luke and I baked some cookies we were cleaning up the mess we made with our food fight. Which involved me licking the side of his face.

"Maybe you can bring some of these cookies to your house."

"What will I tell them when they ask where I got them? They'll notice that they're yours."

"Tell them that I called you to come and pick them up because I made some for you guys, but since I wasn't done packing I didn't want to leave my apartment. "

"Have you always been this smart?"

"Yes, but you kids never wanted to listen to me."

"Me? A kid? I like to think of myself as your super sexy boyfriend. Now your super sexy boyfriend wants a kiss." I got on my tiptoes and kissed him, when I pulled away I swear I heard him whimper.

"I know, how about you come over for dinner Friday night. Mom and dad will be here and they want to have a family dinner that night. And since you're thought of as being apart of the family, you should come. You must accept my invitation. It'll be the first time you'd have dinner with my family as my girlfriend."

"Secret girlfriend."

"Don't remind me. Come on, come to dinner. Please for me."

He gave me the puppy eyes ad I smiled.

"Fine, but you can be childish sometimes you know."

"Oh, I know. But that's one of the things you love about me."

I pecked him on the lips, "So, what's the attire of this event?"

"I'll ask my parents, but I'm think that it's more dressed up casual. You know."

"Yeah, I do. Know we've got about 3 hours until you have to go let's go watch a movie to pass the time."

"Okay, let's go watch that movie."

The movie ended and I walked him to the door and kissed him goodbye.

"Call me so I can know what time and what to wear Friday for dinner, okay?"

"Anything for you my sweetheart." We kissed and then we walked out the door.

**Night of the Dinner**

I walked ingot he apartment building with my hands all sweaty and butterflies in my stomach, and not the good kinda. I mean it was only dinner with the Ross family, I've done this many times before, but the fact that Luke and I are in a secret relationship caused my nervousness to grow.

As I walked into the lobby I saw Tony at the front desk reading a magazine, I knew he wouldn't be paying attention to whom walked into and out of the elevators so I walked over to one and when it opened I hit the floor of the penthouse and went up.

When the elevator made a ding noise I knew it was now or never. I stepped out of the elevator to be tackled by non-other than Zuri.

"JESSIE! I'm so glad you're here!"

"Me too Zuri."

"Emma wants to see you in her room before dinner."

"Okay Zuri, so let me go so I can go say hey to Emma."

I walked up the staircase to Emma's room. When I was about to knock on her door I heard someone.

"Why, hello beautiful. What are you doing here?" Luke said while he wrapped his arms around my waist and gave me a kiss.

"Gross guys. I wouldn't do that here if you don't want anyone finding out."

"Emma, it's not what it looks like."

"It's okay, she already knows."

"She does? Luke how does she know about us?"

"Well she came up to my room after my parents told us officially that you weren't our nanny anymore and she could tell by the hole in the wall I made."

"We'll deal with this later Mr., but right now I'm going to talk to your sister if you don't mind. I won't be mad at you tonight, but after tonight I better get one hell of an apology." I looked at him with stern eyes.

"Babe, I didn't mean to."

"I said I'm not mad at you tonight, after tonight I will be though." I looked at him and gave hims quick, but slow kiss on the lips. "Don't be in a bad mood tonight, I like to see my Luke happy."

He gave me a smile and then he walked back to his room while I walked into Emma's.

"I still can't believe you to are official."

"Secretly official, not publicly. But yes we are."

"You're just one step closer to being my actual sis."

"Luke said that, but the being one step closer to being an official part of the family."

"He loves you, he really does. And so do you, I could tell."

"Yeah, I do."

"Jessie, I even love what you're wearing."

"Really? Never thought I'd hear that from you."

"Yeah, don't get used to it."

I looked down to my white tank top that was tucked into my tight, black pencil skirt, with a purple blazer. I had on black high heels that matched my black hoop earrings and neckless. My hair was let loose around my shoulders.

"So let's go downstairs before dinner gets cold."

We walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Jessie, it's so good to see you again."

"Mom, you're suffocating her."

"Oh, sorry. I love your outfit, it's so simple but fashionable."

"Thanks, Mrs. Ross. Now what's for dinner?"

"Well why don't you sit down and find out."

I walked over to the side of the table that was opposite to the door and sat down in the middle seat. Luke was to my right and Emma was to my left. Mr. Ross was at the head while Mrs. Ross was sitting next to him. In the middle was Zuri, with Ravi sitting next to her and Mrs. Kipling on the floor eating her dinner. As I took a bite of the chicken I felt a hand lay itself on my right thigh. I looked over to my right with my eyes and saw Luke eating with a smirk on his face. I was so going to get him back for that.

"So Jessie, what have you been doing?"

"Well, I'be been unpacking and one of my friends gave me an interview at a Pre-School that she runs. Even though I don't have a teaching degree or anything, I think I'm over qualified after taking care of these 4, well 5 including Mrs. Kipling." I smiled and everyone let out a little laugh.

We talked about every topic related to the past two weeks for about 2 hours over dinner and desert.

"So Jessie, are you going to Luke's graduation in 4 months?"

"Of course I will. It's weird to think that he'll be 18 soon. I remember when we was still a 12 year old little scrawny kid."

"Hey, I wasn't that scrawny." We al burst into laughter. "Plus I'll be 18 in 3 months and 2 weeks."

"Oh, I see that you're counting it down."

"Duh dad, I'll officially be an adult."

"I just can't believe that my little Lukey is graduating." Mrs. Ross reached over the table to pinch his cheek, I couldn't help but giggle.

"Mom, stop I'm gonna be 18 soon, and did you really have to reach all the way across the table?"

"Yes, of course I did."

He rolled his eyes and I couldn't stop myself from giggling. We all chucked or giggled.

"Jessie it's getting late, would you mind putting the kids to bed for old times sake. Please?"

"Of course I will. Come one everyone, up to bed. Even you Emma."

"Fine, I do need my beauty sleep."

I first went into Zui's room.

"Goodnight Zuri, sweet dreams. I love you."

"I love you too Jessie. Can I please see you soon?"

"Of course, you just have to ask your parents Zuri. Now get some sleep."

I kissed her on the forehead than walked outside into the hallways and went into Ravi's room. He was already asleep so I walked over and kissed his forehead and said goodnight to him and Mrs. Kipling. I then walked into Emma's room to see her sitting in bed waiting for me.

"Just like old times."

"Yeah Emma, just like old times. So, you wanna come over to my place soon. Once it's neater and more unpacked of course."

"Yeah Jessie, I'd like it that. Maybe we could grab a coffee and go shopping."

"Okay, now get some sleep."

"Don't you mean beauty sleep." I laughed a little.

"Yes, some beauty sleep." I said over dramatically. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Jessie."

I quietly closed the door and made my way over to Luke's room. I opened the door to find Luke with his bear back turned to me. He looked over at me without any shirt. I couldn't help but stare at him.

"Like what you see?"

"I would be lying if I said no."

I walked over to him and grasped his hands. I looked down at them and then looked up at him. I gave him a smile and he smiled back from ear to ear.

"You were very funny tonight."

"I'm always funny." I smiled at his comment.

"Especially your hand at dinner."

"What was the matter with what I did at dinner? Do you mind?"

"Just don't do it in front of your parents. We don't wanna get caught by them."

"So even this could be dangerous."

"Yes this is."

"I feed off this danger. I'll do anything if it means that I get to be with you."

"Wow, someone's getting all cheesy."

"Well, you have that affect on me."

"I affect you in more ways than just that, remember that."

"How could I ever forget."

He closed his eyes and kissed me with passion. I returned the kiss and slowly pulled away.

"Your parents are probably wondering where I am. I better go, goodnight Luke."

"Goodnight Jessie, I'll call you the next time I get the chance, okay?"

"Okay."

I gave him one more kiss than walked out of the room. I made my way to the stairs and saw the Ross parents sitting down at the dinner table.

"All of the kids are asleep in their own rooms."

"Thank you Jessie. Really, I'm glad that it's not awkward between up us."

"Yeah same. I still want to see the kids and I get why you asked me to…..leave."

"Great and we still think of you apart of our family. We also wanted to thank you for the cookies. Even making Luke walk to your apartment to pick them up."

"Well, I've been telling him what to do for a while so I thought why not just one more time." We laughed, "I better get going, goodnight."

We gave each other hugs and I went down in the elevator. When I walked out I heard someone say my name.

"Jessie, what are you doing here?"

"Tony hey, I was just about to go home."

"Don't you live with the Rosses though?"

"No, I don't work for them anymore. They don't need a nanny because of the kids age."

"Oh sorry to hear. I was wondering if you wanted to…"

"Listen Tony, I don't really want anything to do with you right now. I'm over the fact that you cheated on me, but we should stay on a friend level, but not close friends, distant friends more like it. I'm going home now, bye Tony have a nice night."

"Wait, do you want me to call you a cab? It's getting pretty late and it's really dark."

"Sure, call a cab for me please." I gave him a friendly smile and felt my phone go off.

"Hello?"

"Hey babe!"

"Luke, what are you doing calling me. Shouldn't you be asleep?" I whispered in the phone, not wanting Tony to hear me.

"Yes, but I wanted to make sure that you got home safely."

"I'm still down in the lobby. Tony is calling me a cab."

"Tony?!"

"Calm down Romeo. He's just getting me a cab. It's later and dark and I don't want to walk home alone."

"Alright but if he tries anything…"

"He already did and I shot him down, so calm down. Everything is gonna be okay. I'll text you when I get home, good?"

"Yes it is, night love."

"Night."

I hung up the phone and ended up waiting 10 minutes for the cab while making small talk with Tony.

"So Jessie, you got a man?"

I looked at him, "Why are you asking me this? And for your information I do have a guy in my life. How's Diana?"

"Um, we aren't together anymore, she cheated on me."

"Sorry, but did you really expect her to be faithful to you?" I looked at him and then I heard my cab honk at me outside.

"Goodbye Tony, have a nice night."

I walked out of building and made my way to the cab. Once I got home I texted him that I was home and safe. He confirmed that he would help me unpack tomorrow, set p by his parents, and I knew we'd have to talk about him telling Emma sometime, but I was not in the near future. When my head hit the pillow I fell asleep instantly.

**The Next Day**

I heard the doorbell and walked over to the front door. I looked at myself in the full-length mirror; I was wearing black leggings with an over-sized blue tank top and a grey zip up sweatshirt. I opened the door and saw my smiling Luke,

"Good morning."

"Morning beautiful, miss me?"

I looked at and raised my eyebrows at him and crossed my arms.

"Okay, I'm sorry Jessie, I really am. I didn't mean to tell her, but with the circumstances she found and I think that Emma knowing wouldn't be as bad as if anyone else found out."

"Okay I forgive you, now since I haven't seen you in forever I want a kiss ." I kissed him, grabbed his shirt, and puled him into my apartment. "So, you gonna just stand there or help me out with unpacking."

"Do I actually have to? I thought that it was just an excuse to see me."

He wrapped his arms around me waist and smirked at me.

"Well, to bad. I need some help. I've finished the kitchen and the bathroom. YOu can help me with the rest of the living room and then a little with the bedroom, that okay?"

"Very, if I get a kiss."

I leaned in and kissed him. Even thought we've been dating for about 2 weeks the touch of his skin/lips still made butterflies in my stomach and make me weak at the knees. I pulled away then walked away with a smirk on my face, knowing that I had him wrapped around my finger.

After 2 hours of unpacking the living room I showed him to the master bedroom.

"This is my bedroom, once we're done with this room I'll start to work on you rooms. You are going to be breaking down the boxes and I'll start to hang up my clothes, okay?"

"Okay," he gave me a quick peck, "the sooner we get started, the sooner I get my fun time with you." With a smirk he went over to the other side of the room to start to break down the many boxes I had. I had a pile of clothing and hangers. I started to hang my shirts up. I was glad that I put my undergarments in my dresser with my pajamas before Luke came over because I knew I wouldn't hear the end of it. I smiled to myself. After an hour of Luke breaking down boxes and me putting away all of my clothes.

"So, what do we do now?"

"We finished 20 minutes earlier than I expected, why don't we have some fun."

"What kinda of fun?"

"I'll give you a hit."

I kissed him lightly on the lips and then I pulled him closer to me by grabbing his shirt for the second time today. We stumbled to the bed and we fell onto the bed together. He used his elbows to hold himself up and our tongues were in a war with each other, moving together in perfect rhythm. His hands moved to me ass and gave me a squeeze like he did the last time, so my hands moved moved his shirt and traced his perfect abs. I felt the happiness I was causing him against my stomach and I smiled. His lips moved from my lips to my ear.

"What's so funny? Why you smiling?"

"What I do to you. I like knowing that I have this affect on you."

We looked into each other's eyes and then I crashed my lips into his. HIs hands then traveled under my shirt and pulled at it begging for it to come off. I smiled and he took the sign to take it off. He looked at my black laced bra and my D Cups.

"You're more beautiful than I could ever imagine."

"Thank you, now let's see what's under your shirt."

I lifted his shirt and saw the perfect example of photoshop in real life. A perfect 6 pack, a swimmer's V, and everything was toned to perfection. I stared and literally was taken back. He smiled at me, which grew the aching between my legs. He started to kiss my neck and quickly found the spot. I moaned when we found it and I get yet another smirk against my neck. Once he found the spot he started to bite and sucking on it, leaving another hickey above the one he made a week ago. His hand traveled to my breasts and I let him have his fun, in return I could play around with his perfect abs. This went on for a while, until my phone went off. I looked at the collar I.D. and saw 'Emma Ross'.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jessie, I just wanted to tell you that I'm walking over to your house and to have all of your clothes on."

"And what makes you think that our clothes are off?" I looked up at Luke, whom was laughing. I looked at him with one of my eyebrows raised and he raised his hands up in defense.

"You're alone with my brother, I'd be surprised if you have your clothes on right now. Did you guys have sex?"

"No No No Emma, we didn't trust me! We didn't have sex."

"Sadly." Luke said, saying it loud enough for Emma to hear through the phone.

"I'll be there in 5, see you then."

I hung up the phone and then looked at him.

"What? I'm just being honest. I'm still a teenage guy, even though I'm a romantic I still have the thoughts of most guys my age."'

"True, but let's follow your sister's request. I don't want anyone besides you to see me like this."

I smiled at him and he gave me one more kiss before we'd have to step out of our little world.

**How was chapter 2? I know most stories have one major conflict, but I'm not one for one unless it's the major plot of the story.**

**-Morgan**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back! I took in the reviews and I hope you like it! The Italics are the POV's thoughts. Enjoy! 3**

Jessie's POV

I knew this would happen. I knew that when Luke and I started dating that this would happen. I haven't seen him in a month and it's killing me. Alright maybe not literally but I miss those butterflies I got or how I got weak at the knocks when we would kiss. We've been texting each other and call each other every once in a while. The next time I'll see him is in 2 weeks and it seems too far away.

I had my interview 2 days ago for the job as a pre-school teacher and I really hoped I'd get the job. They told me that I should be getting a call sometime today, I was so nervous. My phone started to ring and I grabbed my phone answering it without poking at the collar I.D.

"Hello, this is Jessie Prescott, who is calling?"

"Wow Jessie, don't you sound professional."

"Hi Emma."

"I'm just calling you to make sure that we are meeting at the cafe in 30."

"Okay, see you then."

I hung up the phone and exhaled the air I was holding in. I went up to my closet to change into my clothes. I put on a plain white V-neck long-sleeved shirt with my chocolate shinny jeans and black pumps. I grabbed my purse and locked my door once I was out of the apartment.

I sat down at one of the tables outside and took a sip of my coffee. I looked at Emma's coffee I had ordered for her and shook my head. _When will she ever be on time? _I thought to myself. I checked my phone, she was only 5 minutes late but I was 10minutes early so I shouldn't be too hard on her.

"Jessie, it's so good to see you."

I looked up and saw Emma. I got up out of my chairs and gave her a big hug.

"Jessie, it's been too long."

"It's been a month, it's not that long Emma. Longer than we're used to, but we'll have to learn how to deal."

"It must be hard for you."

"What must be hard for me?"

"Not seeing your boyfriend for a freakin month."

"And with 2 more weeks to go. I'm not liking it one bit but I knew coming into this that the beginning of the relationship would be like this."

"Well, we're gonna have a girls day out. Now let's sit down and drink the rest of our coffee before it gets cold."

10 minutes later we were chatting while drinking the rest of our coffees until my phone rang.

"Hello, this is Jessie Prescott, may I ask who this is?"

"Hi Miss. Prescott this is Angela Smith, the principle at NYC pre-school here in manhattan, how are you?"

"I'm doing well Mrs. Smith thank you for asking how are you?"

"I'm well thank you. I calling you to congratulate you on getting the job."

"Really?"

"Yes, now I'm going to need you to come in tomorrow at noon if you don't mind so we can assign you a class and set up your hours."

"Yes, I'd love to come in at noon, I have nothing tomorrow."

"Good, see you then."

"Bye Mrs. Smith, thank you once again."

I hung up the phone and looked up at Emma.

"Who was that?"

"Mrs. Smith, She's the principle of the pre-school I applied to."

"Oh, what'd she say?"

"I got the job. I have to go in tomorrow to find out my class and hours."

"YAY! Jessie I'm so happy for you! This profession really fits who you are. It's going to be so cute seeing you work with cute little kids. Do you want kids?"

"Wow, Emma. What are you getting at?"

"Nothing."

"That smirk doesn't help Emma."

"Fine, I just think that you and Luke would have the cutest kids."

"Emma, don't rush things. We've only been dating for 2 and a half months. Now let's go shopping because Im going to be needing some new clothes."

"okay, let's go."

**The Next Day**

"Miss. Prescott it's so good to see you again."

"It's good to see you again too Principle Smith. Is it Principle or Mrs. from now on?"

"Just Mrs. since you're a teacher. Now you're going to start on September 5th, the day after Labor Day. The school day starts at 8:30am, but parents can drop off their kids at 7:45 if they have to for work. Would you mind being one of the teachers who will come early in the morning?"

"Of course, I'd love to."

"Okay then, so you'll have to be here by 7:25, you can come as early as 7 if you'd like. The school day ends at 2:30. 2 days before school starts you'll come here at 11 for orientation; if you can'y come then let me know. We also have a program for students who's parents can't pick them up at 2:30 and that program ends at 5. If you re interested in that then you'll have to fill out a form. Since you will be one of the early teachers you'll be paid $100 dollars extra a week, is that good?"

"That's great."

"Good, so you'll be a head teacher and you'll have room 45. Your class will be called JP02 for your initials and the numbers at the end are because there is another teacher with those initials. Now, let me give you a tour of the school.

After the tour I got a call from Emma.

"Hello?"

"Hi Jessie it's Emma."

"I know, collar I.D. What's up?"

"I need your help!"

"For?"

"Russel just asked me out on a date tonight and I need you to help me pick out what to wear!"

"Wow, you're coming to me for fashion help?"

"Yes! Now get over here now! Please?"

"Okay, I'm 10 blocks away, I'm coming right over."

When I got to the building I walked in to find Tony was actually holding the door open.

"Thanks." I gave him a smile and started to walk to the elevator, until someone grabbed my arm.

"Jessie, what are you doing here?"

"Well Tony, Emma called me and needed some help before her big date tonight. Now if you don't mind she needs my help."

I pulled my arms out of his grasp and went to the elevator.

When I got up to the penthouse I walked straight up to Emma's room. I knocked on the door,

"Emma?"

She opened the door quickly and pulled me into her room.

"Thank God you're here. Now help me pick out an outfit."

"Okay, what's the attire?"

"Formal, but not too formal. This is our 4th date so I can so tell he's gonna ask me to be his girlfriend. I mean we're going out to eat at a fancy restaurant. Now should I go with the red or the blue?

"he red dress was strapless and had ruffles everywhere. It cut off at mid-thigh. The blue dress was also strapless that ended around mid-thigh, bit there were no ruffles. It was really shiny and blinding in the light.

"Neither, I know a dress that'd be perfect."

I walked over to her huge walk in closet and pulled out a simple, black cocktail dress. The fabric was silk and it had on shoulder. It ended mid-thigh like the others.

"Sometimes going simple makes more of a statement than going all out." I sm lied at her once I told her what I've told her many times and pulled out a pair of black heels.

"Now, can I straighten your hair?"

"Okay, but I get to do my own make up."

"Deal."

I put the black dress to the side and started on her hair. Once I was finished with her hair she went to go change into the dress while I picked out her jewelry. I picked out a necklace that had a silver chain with her birthstone hanging from it. I found her crystal stud eatings.

"What do you think of these?"

"I think that my fashion sense has warn off on you. ow put them on please."

"Looks like my manners have finally warn off on you."

Once we were done we walked out of her room when we heard another door open.

"Why didn't anyone tell me Jessie was here?" We turned and saw Luke standing in front of us with jeans on and a t-shirt on.

"Because I wanted Jessie for myself. I needed her to help me get ready for my date with Russel."

"I'll ask about the date in a minute, but come on. Where you even going to tell me she was here at all? I haven't seen my girl in month."

"You can kiss her in a second. Right after I leave for my date. Now let's go downstairs to greet Russel."

"Did you tell Tony to let him up?"

"I forgot."

"Well you go tell him, okay?"

"Okay Jessie."

She walked away. I turned around to see my Luke with a pissed off face.

"Luke, what's the matter?"

"Nothing."

"Luke, you know I know when you're lying to me. Now tell me what's bothering you."

"It's Emma and the whole Russel thing. I haven't met him yet and I don't think he;s good enough for my sister."

"Luke, like you just said you haven't met him yet. You have no idea if he's good enough for your sister or not."

"You're right, as usual. Now come here."

He engulfed me into a hug and kissed the top of my head. He lifted up my chin with his left hand and planted a kiss on my lips.

"I've missed that."

"Me too Luke. Now let's go meet your sister downstairs so we can meet Russel."

"Whatever you say love. I'm just glad to see you earlier than expected." We started to walk down the hallway to the stairs. "So what's new with you?"

"Well, I got the job as a pre-school teacher."

"That's great, you really deserve it. Especially how you work well with kids, I mean you did pretty well with Zuri."

"Yeah I know. I start in September obviously. Are you applying to colleges?"

"No, my dad and I have been talking about m helping him out with directing. There's a small movie deal where in New York City and he's talking to the writer to see if they want to hire me."

"That's great Luke! Well, I can't wait to see it. If you ever need a stunt double, I'll consider a call."

He chuckled, "Noted."

He leaned in and kissed me hard. I pulled away before it got out of hand.

"We have to go down and interrogate Russel, remember."

"Of course, how could I forget."

He held my hand and we walked down the stairs into the living room. We walked into the room with Emma pacing near the elevator.

"Emma stop pacing. You're gonna run down the floor. It'll be okay, you've been on dates with him before; he likes you, I know it."

"Yeah, and if he disrespects you in anyway I'll just have a little chat with him." Luke made a smirk and cracked his knocks in a threatening way.

"Luke, don't scare her, it's no time to play big brother."

We heard the elevator make the ding noise and the doors opened. A tall 6 foot guy stepped out with blonde hair with blue eyes. He had on a lavender button down shirt on with black dress pants on and black loafers. He had on a navy blazer with a black tie.

"Russel!"

"Emma, it's so good to see you again!" He walked up to Emma and gave her a big hug and kissed her on the cheek. I could tell that Luke wasn't fond of the kiss, but I squeezed his hand and looked up at him with a supportive smile.

"Russel, this is Luke my brother and my best friend Jessie."

_Best Friend? Wow….where did that come from?_

"Hi, I'm Jessie. You must be Russel."

"Hi Jessie, nice to finally meet you." We shook hands and then Luke cleared his throat. "And Luke, nice to finally meet you as well." Russel extend his hand and Luke accepted it and shook his, he glared at Russel the whole time. I rolled my eyes and then put my attention on Russel.

"Okay, you guys should don't want to be late for your reservation."

"Jessie os right. Bye Jessie, Luke, it was nice meeting you."

"It was nice meeting you too, have fun."

Once they left I turned to Luke and glared at him.

"What?"

"What do you mean what? Why'd did you act that way towards Russel?"

"He's going on a date with my sister."

"So?"

"So, I don't know him so how do I know that nothing will happen?"

"Emma can take care of herself."

"Yeah, but not against someone like him!" Our voices started to get loud.

"Yes, cause he so was dressed to hurt your sister! Why can't you be supportive of Emma like she's supportive of us! She didn't have to support us, she could of told your family, but she didn't because she a good sister. Why can't you trust her to make the right decision?!"

I looked at him, his hands were in fists and he just stared at me. Anger was written all of his face.

"Fine!" I grabbed my purse, "I'll just leave then if your not gonna say anything to me." I looked at him and saw that I had hit something because his had softened. I pushed the elevator button. _Please make him stop me from leaving, please. _I realized that I was crying when the elevator door opened. I got in and saw that he hadn't moved at all. I just stared at him with my running make blurring up my vision.

When I got down to the lobby I walked out of the building as fast as I could and walked straight home. When I got home I went to my rom and cried on my bed. I woke up to my hone going off and I asked it.

"Hello?"

"Jessie?"

"Yes, who is this?"

"It's Fiona, is everything okay?"

"Luke and I had a fight."

"Oh baby, I'm coming over right now."

I hung up the phone and just stared up at my ceiling. Fiona knows about Luke and I, but Luke doesn't even know that. She hasn't told anyone or even said anything to me about him.

I got a text from Fiona saying that she is going to let herself in with her key to my apartment. I heard my bedroom door open and Fiona came in with some ice cream and tissues

"Fiona, it's just a fight not a a break up."

"I know, but you know how younger men are, they don't know what they have until it's gone. Even though he hasn't 'lost you' it's still the first big fight. The one about Emma knowing it's as bad as this one. You guys will get through it, I know you will. I can tell you love him very much and you fight for things you love. Now let's share this ice cream and watch some celebrity gossip TV because it's my secret addiction.

**How was it? Tell me by reviewing it!**

**-Morgan**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back with chapter 4! Sorry it took me so long! Between school, camps, and sports I've been really busy, as well with my other stories! Enjoy! 3**

Luke's POV

I stood in my room fuming with anger! _Can't she see that I'm just trying to protect her!_

I then thought back to what she said,

'Yes, cause he so was dressed to hurt your sister! Why can't you be supportive of Emma like she's supportive of us! She didn't have to support us, she could of told your family, but she didn't because she a good sister. Why can't you trust her to make the right decision?'

As much as I hate to admit it she was right, I overreacted and she was right. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. I miss her so much; I haven't seen her in 2 weeks. I'm supposed to meet her at her apartment in a hour. I decided that I'd go over and apologize as best as I could. I'd pick up some beautiful flowers and some of her favorite dark chocolate covered carmel with salt.

When I got to her apartment door, I was nervous to say the least. I hesitantly knocked on the door and heard Jessie walk up to the door and open it.

"What do you want?"

"I thought that our day together was still on?…and I came to apologize."

"Come in."

I walked into the apartment and saw Jessie with her arms crossed and anger in her eyes.

"First, You were right and you still are. I overreacted cause I don't know Russel and I should give him a chance and I have and he's actually a cool guy. I'm sorry I yelled at you, you're right. You're right about supporting my sister's relationship like she supports ours. I truly am sorry and I don't expect you to forgive me."

"I'm not going to totally forgive you. But it has been 2 weeks and I've missed talking to you. I expect us to fight because we're in a relationship; and if we don'y fight every so often then something's wrong with the relationship. Let's kiss and make up, but I expect you to work on us with more effort. Okay?"

"Okay. Oh! I brought you some flowers and chocolate."

"Thank you! And you got me my favorite. Should I expect this every time we have a fight?"

"Maybe, on a different scale depending on how big it is."

Yeah, you know you turn 18 in 2 months…"'

"I know, and?"

"I know what I'm getting you. But you won't find out until your birthday."

"Then why tell me?"

"So you can think about it and get anxious about it. I love seeing you get excited."

"Then how about you put down your 'I'm sorry' gifts and we can start our day together."

I smirked and watched her put the gifts in the kitchen and walked back over to me.

"What do you want to do today princess?" I said once she sat down next to me on the couch and I started to kiss my ear; she started to giggle.

"Luke, that tickles but it does feel good. How about we just watch some TV and just cuddle for a little bit, then we can eat lunch, okay?"

"That sounds perfect, but am I aloud to add in a couple of things."

"Sure, why not?"

I out my arm around her and she cuddled into me while, about an hour into it I started to kiss her neck.

"Luke…"

"Yes beautiful?" I said in between kisses.

"What are you doing?"

"Hoping that you'll give me a hint about what my birthday present is going to be."

"Well, if I'm going to give you a hint, it's not going to be that much of a hint though."

"Why?"

"Cause you were stupid, and need to earn my fun."

That's when I decided to capture her lips with mine and we kissed for a minute or two. I brushed my tongue against her lips and she let me in. Soon after that I leaned towards her and positioned myself on top of her on the couch. Her hands went to my hair and neck, while I used one of my elbows so I wouldn't crush her and the other hand was on the side of her face/hair.

A hour later we were both shirtless and it was getting intense. She pulled her lips away and looked at me.

"And that's the bigger hint that you'll be getting."

"I highly doubt that that's the biggest thing right now." I said with a smirk.

She giggled a little and hen reached for her bra and shirt when I grabbed her from behind into a hug. I kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear.

"You know I love, right?"

"Yes, I do. I love you too."

"I love you so much. You are the most beautiful person I know inside and out. I am completely in love with you." I smiled and gave her a kiss on the lips. I saw her eyes water a little bit. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Now let's get some clothes on and eat some lunch."

After we got dressed I followed her into the kitchen and I saw her take out some cold cuts and cheese.

"Here's all of the stuff, pick what you want and make it yourself."

She walked up to me and on her tippy toes gave me a kiss on the cheek. We sat at the small table and talked and laughed so hard we started crying.

"So, how's Emma and Russel. I've talked to her, but not a lengthy conversation about him."

"Well as I said before, he's a nice guy. I'm still uneasy about it though."

She walked over and sat down on my lap. She cupped one side of my face with her hand.

"It's okay for you to be uneasy about your sister's boyfriend since you guys are older and it's a more serious relationship. You don't have to be best friend's with him but at least try to make an effort to be friends or friendly with him, for Emma and me, please?"

"Okay, for you." We started kissing and then we went over to the sink to wash the dishes together. We spent the rest of our day cuddling, laughing, and talking.

"Luke…"

"Yes?"

"It's almost 6 o'clock, you're gonna have to leave like now. I have work tomorrow and you have school."

"Ahhhh, I don't want to leave though. I want to stay with you."

"Well aren't you sweet," she gave me a quick kiss, "I don't want you to go either, but you have to go though."

She walked me to her apartment door and gave me a kiss goodbye.

**How was it?! Review and tell me!**

**-Morgan**


End file.
